


Белки

by S_Mayakovskaya



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Stickers, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Mayakovskaya/pseuds/S_Mayakovskaya
Summary: Стикерпак для Telegram (11 шт). Нужно больше белок!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|05: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Белки

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/32/yAC65yAl_o.png)

[установить](https://t.me/addstickers/yona_ao)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_challenge/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
